Conversion of light from the sun into electricity depends on the orientation of the solar panel to sun. By following the sun's daily change of azimuth and annual variations in elevation as a result of the location with respect to the Earth's curvature, the total output of the solar panel can be increased substantially. Some solar trackers report greater than 40% increase in total power output.
Implementing a solar tracker for a single solar panel is not popular because they are not cost effective. Existing tracking systems are designed for groups of solar panels typically from 10 to 20 at a time. This makes the cost of the system more acceptable. While solar tracker systems are readily available, they are usually designed on a steel pipe mast and must be mounted on a poured concrete block on the ground. These systems are typically not suited to integration with a residential roof.